Mrs Beech's Story
by IBelieveInLlamaLove
Summary: What went trough Mrs Beech's mind in the last few momwnts of Willies life? And what were to happen if Mr Tom didnt come to the rescue...


The harsh glare of the street light bored into ever nook and cranny of that abandoned London Street. Mrs Beech strode briskly down a deserted alleyway with her nose in the air. She looked down and checked that her cardigan covered the newly formed blood stain which rested on her abdomen. She hated that boy, that was a new blouse. This cold hearted dragon thought over the last couple of hours,

And classed them as a giant success. Maybe now the boy would remember his manners. She always hated him. Now he was off her hands. A smile spread across her face. She hurried down more blackened streets till she reached the local train station. At this time of night the whole place was silent. Not even a mouse broke the calm tranquillity of the cool October eve. She perched herself precariously on the edge on a mud coated metal bench, she glanced around, the whole place seemed to be falling down, Rotting wood and a deep sense of abandonment. Out of the gloom a mysterious man stepped onto the platform. Fear gripped her heart as she stared, waiting for him to make the first move.

After a few minutes he did.

He walked swiftly over to the frail women and saw her face light up in recognition. He smiled and held out a hand. Her manicured nails grasped his hand and she stood up. When her face was inches from his he spoke.

"You ready?"

"As always."

"Your new life awaits, my lady"

"A life with out the brat" She smiled a evil twisted grin

"I trust he is taken care off?"

"Of corse, I couldn't wait to get it over with"

"Then let's go"

"Wait… Promise me this is it."

"What do you mean; this is the begging of our life"

"No more leaving yeah, I couldn't take it if you just vanish again"

He bent and let his lips brush delicately over hers till she moaned with longing.

"I promise my love"

And with that he led her slowly out into the brisk air. Into a land of infinite possibilities. Or so she thought…

Meanwhile Will's eyes struggled to open, the harsh light that forced its way through the minuscule gap between the moth beaten rug and the rotting wood of the closet door burned his eyelids. He sighed and tried to shift his weight so his bruised battered shoulder was no longer resting on the wooden beam that ran across one end of the wall. He quickly gave up. Even that small amount of effort had him grunting in pain.

A wave of nausea swept across him and him once again fight the overwhelming need to vomit. He'd lost all grasp on time and space. In reality he'd been in that small laundry cupboard for 5 days strait. He'd been completely without food and water; facilities or space. His head was a jumble of questions. Questions that his brain couldn't answer, that nobody could answer.

Such as; why did his mum hate him so much? And, what had he done to deserve this?

He'd just come home from Little Weirworld. A small little town in the middle if nowhere. His home. A few short months ago he'd been he happiest evacuee in the whole of Brittan; He sent his days playing with his friends. Playing, him! He'd never done that before, playing was strictly band when he was a child. It was classed as a sin. And as for friends. He'd never even heard of friends before the war. It was like a whole new life there. A whole new William.

Now…now it just felt like this whole new world had just crashed around his ears.

He shifted the small bundle in his arms and cried out in agony, his leg stuck out at an odd angle (and even with his limited amount of first aid knowledge) he was certain it was broken. No leg should look like that.

His eyes glistened with tears. Why did he mum do this? He didn't understand. He had, had to endure over 3 hours of beatings.

Shed looked like a person possessed.

Like the devil itself.

He moaned.

"Oh Mr Tom… Mr Tom I need you…"

The pain was building and building in his right leg and the all too familiar sensation swept over him, He thought about Mr Tom. He thought about Sammy. He thought about his true family. And with that the whole world went black. The little lad felt no more.


End file.
